In the Darkness
by fencingfleche1
Summary: So harry and draco loose a bet and have to spend the night in the forrest. Draco and harry start having feelings. Cho has gone goth btw. She is very annoying in this fic. HD SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Okay people first I would like to say I don't own Harry Potter (no duh) and secondly there was no money made off this fanfic.  
  
Next order of business. THIS FIC IS A SLASH. If you think slashes are messed up and wrong and intend to leave a flame review please be ready for me to flame back.  
  
If you have read and accepted the above continue to the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, half listening to Hermione and Ron's argument about house elves. He was really getting bored. He had been listening to Ron and Hermione rant on for 15 minutes and was getting so sick of it that he would have strangled them both just so they would shut up. Harry, to distract himself from this instinct, started toying with his food. He had long since given up on trying to have a part in the argument/conversation because anything he said either made them both yell at him or else it would start an entirely new branch of the argument.  
  
Finally he could not take it anymore. He got up, picked up his bag, and started to walk away. "Where are you going," asked Hermione. "Gryffindor Tower," he replied shortly. He felt to exasperated and irritated because of bored-dum to care much.  
  
*************  
Draco was bored. No, not just bored, bored out of his mind bored. So bored he was ready to start smacking his head against the table just to have something to do. He probably would not have been so bored, however it was impossible to have an intelligent conversation at the Slytherin table. Crabb and Goyle were too stupid to even recognize that someone was addressing them, Pansy Parkinson was unable to stop giggling, nor for that matter could any Slytherin girl, and the rest of the people there were too young to hold a conversation with, or older which made them think they knew everything. It's not as though there was anything to talk about anyway. The last knew from Voldemort was that he had gotten sick of trying to take over the world and that he was currently living on a remote island studding the refined art of table dancing.  
  
Draco, having had enough, got up from the table and walked towards the door. On his way he tripped over the hem of his robe and fell. Getting up he noticed that several people were looking at him. Cho, the Ravenclaw seeker, who recently had gone completely goth after Harry's rejection of her, laughed at him and said, "Stupid, clumsy boy seeker." "Boy seeker?" said Draco in puzzlement. "Of course," said Cho, "All male seekers are foolish, clumsy, idiots." "Can't she think of anything better than that?"  
  
**************  
Harry had been almost to the door when he heard Cho's comment. "Oh really," he said, turning back, " If that's so than why is it that the boy seekers, notice that s is plural because we are better, always beat the girl seeker, notice that is singular because girls aren't as good?" "Is that a challenge," Cho said scathingly. "Where in the hell did she get that idea?" "Why would we challenge you? We are both way stronger." "Wait, why did I just say we?" "Care to prove it? I bet I can beat both of you in a broom hanging competition" replied Cho. Harry had no idea what a broom hanging competition was but he could probably figure it out. Before he could reply Draco interrupted, "Fine. What's the wager?" "The side that looses has to. spend tonight in the Forbidden Forrest." "You're on," replied Draco. "On the field with your brooms in 10 minutes," said Cho. Little did Harry or Draco know, she had been a broom hanging champion since she was six.  
  
Harry arrived at the field before either of the others. He did not have to wait long however. Without a word Draco and Cho both mounted their brooms and flew several feet I the air. Harry followed suit. When they where all in the air Cho said "We'll swing down on the count of three then." Harry was about to ask what to do but Cho had already started counting. "Three," Cho said, and both Draco and Cho swung down from their brooms so that they were hanging on to the broom with there hands. Harry immediately followed.  
  
Harry felt like he had been there for ages, but knew it could not have been more than a minute or so. Cho was gritting her teeth in the effort of hanging on. Harry looked at Draco and saw him starting to slip. Suddenly Draco's grip broke and he fell. Suddenly Harry felt sorry for Draco and let go to so he would not have to take all the shame of loosing to Cho. "Why the hell did I do that?" he thought.  
  
Cho came down with a look of mad superiority. "Okay," she said, "when you get half way to the Forrest shoot sparks so I know it's you. I'll watch out of the window at 8:00." With a look of extreme arrogance she walked away. "Who is she to issue orders?" he thought.  
  
At 8:00 Harry when down to the entrance hall. Draco was already there and they both left the castle in silence. Harry still was worried about this and had it not been for the fact that he could not bear the shame of refusing the consequences of the bet, he would not have come. Draco stopped abruptly. "What is it?" said Harry. Draco did not reply but put his wand up in the air and fired red sparks. He then continued forward.  
  
They had been traveling for quite a while now and were in a dense part of the Forrest. Draco's eyes had been darting around and he looked extremely nervous. "Why don't we stop here," Harry said. "You can stop here but I'm going on," replied Draco. "Idiot," said Harry throwing himself down on the ground, "if we don't stick together we are more likely to be attacked and killed."  
  
************  
"He has a point," thought Draco. "Fine," he snapped and sat down next to Harry.  
  
They had been sitting there for 15 minutes when Draco became aware of how cold it was. He shivered. Then he looked up to see if Harry had seen. He had. "Here," said Harry, offering half of the blanket he had brought with him. "I don't need it, Potter," Draco snapped. "Ohh, but think of the warmth," said Harry tantalizingly, "think of how cozy you could be. Think of how warm you could feel. Think of how cold you feel right now. Think of how the air is sucking the heat out of your skin." "Alright," snapped Draco. And he moved a little closer to Harry so he could get under the blanket.  
  
He felt the warmth generating from Harry's body and inched closer, trying to gather some of the warmth. After a few minutes of sitting there, Draco became attentive to the fact that he was very sleepy. A few minutes later he was fast asleep.  
  
**********  
Harry felt the warmth generating from Draco's body and moved closer. "Why in the friging world did I give him half the blanket?" he thought, "I don't care whether or not he freezes. Or do I?" Harry looked at Draco's handsome face and his sleek blonde hair. "He's not that bad. In fact when he's not mouthing off, he is kind of cute. wAiT a minute! What am I thinking?! He's a stupid, jerky, evil, black hearted, ugly, silver haired git. He probably dyes his hair anyway. It looks ridiculous. No normal person has hair that col." Harry was jerked out of his train of thought by a clicking noise and the faint sound of voices nearby. "*Click.* * Click.* *Click.* I definitely smell human around here. *Click.* *Click.* *Click*." That voice sounded awfully familiar. "Draco," whispered Harry. Draco jerked awake. "What was the idea of waking me Potter?" he snapped. Harry tried to shush him but it was too late. Suddenly to Harry's left, four gigantic spiders came out of the trees. "*Click.* *Click.* It's him!" yelled the biggest spider. "The one who escaped us 4 years ago! *Click.* *Click.* Kill them!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Okay so there is the first chapter. People, please review. Even if you don't really care whether I continue this fic or not, think of how your review will help anyone who does want me to continue. REVIEWS=CHAPTERS Any type of review is welcome. I reserve the write to flame back at people who flame but all constructive criticism, suggestions, or people saying they want me to write more would be wonderful. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this (no duh) and I didn't make money . If you want to.j/k.  
  
Innocence: You will burn forever in hell (i.e. my fireplace). I will find out what vm means. Die you evil scum of the earth you lowly nano-robotic- mechanoid! Oh, btw, thanks for the review! I do plan on not making them fall in love immediately.  
  
Studious perky Goth: Heh. Enough said. Thanks for reviewing and beta reading.  
  
To the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Both Draco and Harry were on their feet. Harry's wand was out and his eyes where darting everywhere. "*Click.* You are one of the boys who came to see Arragog four years ago. You and your friend and that monster slaughter many of our kin. I will not let either of you escape. *Click*" An idea suddenly came to Harry. "Yeah that's right. I came to ask about the basilisk." The spiders recoiled at the name. "Would you like me to call him, the basilisk? Or I could bring a snake army here. Would you like that?"  
  
Draco didn't have a clue what Harry was talking about. He knew that Harry was a parsiltoung but had no clue what he was doing, so he decided not to say anything. "*Click.**Click.**Click.**" The spiders had all recoiled slightly. "Your bluffing," said the, what Draco assumed was the head spider. "Am I?" asked Harry slyly. "Perhaps I am, but, do you really want to take that chance?" The spider stared at Harry as thought trying to see right through him. Harry smirked. Closing his eyes Harry started to speak, "come help us. All of you, come," he said. "Potter! What in the world do you think your doing? That's English you dope brain. Use parsiltoung." "Shut up you idiot, I was about to say it in parsiltoung." Then Harry closed his eyes and a long spout of hisses issued from his mouth. The spiders took a step back. A look of, fear perhaps, it was hard for Draco to tell because of the fact that he was not use to interpreting spider facial expressions. "Better start running," said Harry. The spiders did not move immediately but even as Harry spoke hundreds of snakes where slithering on to the ground in front of them. The spiders started to back off but Harry's irritation of being disturbed by the spiders that had tried to eat him four years ago made him go a little bit past him self. He did not even have to use parsiltoung to get the message through to the snakes. "Go get'em," he said menacingly. The snakes slithered towards the spiders and the spiders scampered.  
  
*********  
  
Harry turned and ran in the opposite direction. He did not want to be anywhere near the spiders. Draco followed him. They ran for a long time, finally reaching a clearing that was fairly large and a good distance away from the spiders. He stopped. Draco turned, "What in bloody hell do you think your doing, Potter?" "The forfeit was to stay the night in the Forrest. We can't go back to the castle yet." "Look. It's 2 in the morning. That girl, well I think she is a girl, isn't going to know." "Yes but." "Look. you said it would be better if we stick together while we are in here. Well I'm leaving and you have to stick to me if you want to get out of here." "Arrogant of him," Harry thought. "I'm not staying in here, especially if you have past enemies. What was that all about anyway? No. Don't tell me. I don't care and I just want to get up to the castle." "Fine," snapped Harry. "I wouldn't want a wimp like you watching my back anyway." Draco glared. "Let's go then," said Harry. And he turned and walked away along the path leading away from the clearing. Draco glared a bit longer and then followed.  
  
As Harry got back to his dormitory he collapsed on his bed without changing. "You're back a bit early," said Ron who had evidently been woken up by the noise Harry made while fixing throwing himself onto the bed. "What went wrong?" Feeling as though he might as well get dressed for bed if he would have to stay up and tell Ron the story, he pulled out his clothing for bed and started to dress.  
  
*********  
Draco didn't bother to try to be quiet getting into bed. Crabb and Goyle were too oafish and stupid to even hear him and the rest of the boys where at the other end of the room. "That was strange. What was with Potter? He sounded so evil and threatening when he was speaking to those spiders. It was like he was a different person. And what was all that about a basilisk? When did he become so, well, arrogantly powerful?" Draco's thoughts eventually slipped into dreams. He was dreaming that he was walking back through the woods to the castle and Harry had stayed, insisting that he could not break the agreement. As Draco walked a huge spider jumped out at him and took him in his pincers. Draco was screaming for Harry but he did not come. The spider was tilting his head upward and opening his mouth about to swallow him. Draco woke with a start. It was day break and there was cold sweat on his face. Shaking himself he got up and dressed. He could not go back to sleep so he decided to go down early to breakfast.  
  
********* The next couple of days passed uneventfully until potions class on Wednesday. Harry had been making his potion without paying much attention. He had received his homework back from Snape and he had gotten a D. He was in a rage about his because he had worked very hard and thought it disserved an E. "Harry," said Hermione. He had about to pour all of his powdered ginger roots into the cauldron. Several minutes later this happened again. Then a few minutes later, "Harry," came Hermione's voice again. Harry whipped around in aggravation and consequently spilled all of the Flaming Salamander blood into his cauldron. The potion exploded. Harry had thrown him self aside to avoid being hit by the potion and upon standing again he saw Snape standing in front of him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- well, here is the next chapter. Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this (no duh) and I didn't make money . If you want to.j/k.  
  
Innocence: Grr.  
  
Studious perky Goth: Thanks again for beta reading.  
  
Cynic: YAY!!!!! Thanks for the review.  
  
BTW. I am going to try and make the chapters longer. Sorry 'bout that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Harry looked into Snape's cold eyes and did not blink. "I still fail to understand how you managed to do so well on your OWL examination seeing as you are clearly incapable of making such a simple potion." Snape's tone was like a whisper, but it rang through the entire dungeon. It was one of those tones that are so gentle that they are taunting. It made Harry want to run in the other direction, but instead he stood, staring determinedly back at Snape. Draco muttered something to Crab and Goyle that he could not hear. He would not have noticed so much, however at Draco's words Snape turned to look at him. "Malfoy, since you are so good," Draco scowled, "perhaps you would tutor Potter." Draco was outraged, but did not dare retort. Snape smiled wickedly, "Perfect. Punishment for both of you could not be more simple than that. Potter, if your potions do not improve, I will assume you have not been obeying Malfoy's instructions. Likewise, Malfoy, if Potter does not improve, I will assume you have not been giving him sufficient practice because you are unable to cope with potion making yourself." Both Harry and Draco were looking livid. "You may use this class room at seven o'clock on Friday evenings. Don't even think about trying to avoid this as I will check to see if you are there." The bell rang at this point, which was lucky; if Harry had had to take one more second of Snape he would have exploded. Harry packed as quickly as he could and left the classroom, not pausing to wait for Ron or Hermione until he was a good two floors away from the dungeon.  
  
"Can you believe him?!" said Harry to Ron and Hermione. "No," said Hermione. "It doesn't make sense does it?" Harry and Ron looked dumb founded. With an exasperated look at the pair of them she said, "Why would Snape be punishing and threatening Malfoy like that? I mean Malfoy is a Slytherin, so it's not because of bias. And if it's not because of a bias then what caused him to act like that to Malfoy?" " I don't know and I don't care," said Harry irritably. "All I know is that now I have to go to Snape's dungeon at seven o'clock tomorrow evening, and that Malfoy is going to be there showing me how one plus one equals two." Neither Ron nor Hermione knew how to respond to this so they decided not to comment at all.  
  
Harry spent the next day dreading the coming night. Though he had criticized Hermione at first, he had come to wonder why Snape had snapped at Draco like that. Harry racked his brain trying to remember if Malfoy had done anything that could have upset Snape. 'That comment,' thought Harry, 'it was right after that when Snape snapped at him. What could he have said?' A sharp poke from Hermione brought him back into the reality that he was suppose to be transfiguring his rock into a gecko.  
  
Harry sat, subdued, in a corner watching Ron and Hermione play chess. Ron and Hermione had not been trying to force him into their conversation, and for that he was very grateful. The conversation looked like it was going to turn into an argument anyway. And sure enough, ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione were arguing over how gnarls didn't really look like porcupines. 'Why the hell do they have to waist their arguing skills on something stupid like that,' he thought. 'They could be using them to get me out of this stupid meeting with Draco. Draco, that's a cool name. It means dragon in Latin I think. Malfoy's name means dragon. That's no surprising. He's like a dragon. Breaths fire at people when he's angry but is quit nice when he's calm. Wait! What am I thinking? He's not anything like that!' Suddenly Harry looked down at his watch and realized that he would be late if he didn't hurry.  
  
*********  
Draco looked up at the clock, it was seven. He would be late if he did not sprint. 'Why do I care,' he thought 'Potter can wait.' "I need to leave soon," he said to Crabb and Goyle. They didn't answer. It was amazing to Draco how they could go so long without saying anything. Suddenly Draco bent down and banged his head on the table repeatedly and then looked up to see their reactions. They both started stupidly at him. 'Ugh, this is useless,' he thought, 'I might as well spend my time with Harry. Wait, what am I thinking, who would rather be with him than in the common room where he belongs?' Grudgingly Draco got up and left for the dungeon.  
  
When he got there Harry was waiting. They both silently entered the classroom. Harry put down his bag and started unpacking potion ingredients. "Don't bother Potter. I'm not here to give you lessons I'm here to put in an appearance that's all." Harry stopped abruptly and said, "What is it you did to make Snape punish you?" "He's not punishing me he is having me help you with your potion making abilities." Harry raised his eyebrows and continued to stare at Draco. After a few seconds Draco cracked. "All I said was that since you and other people kept screwing up so much, it might be his fault and not yours." Harry was surprised but recovered almost instantly. "What prompted you to say that," he persisted. Draco glared. 'What is with him,' Draco thought. "It's really none of your business," he replied. "I think it is." "Well it isn't." "Well, what ever it is it's the reason we are both stuck here for an hour or so." "Your exploding potion is the reason we are both stuck here for an hour." "Look, If you hadn't made that comment he wouldn't have thought of sticking us together as punishment," snapped Harry. "The point of these sessions is for both of you to work on you potion brewing skills, not to socialize, so I would suggest you get started," came a voice from the door that they had left ajar. Draco turned to see Snape framed in the door way. "And just exactly what potion are we suppose to brew at the moment?" replied Harry, scathingly. "Pick one," said Snape and he turned from the room with a sweep. Draco looked at Harry, quite shocked. He had never heard anyone talk back to Snape that way and would not dare do it himself. 'That was amazing,' thought Draco, and he was reminded forcefully of the way Harry had spoken to the spider and called the snakes. 'I never thought someone like him could act that way,' Draco thought to himself. Draco was jolted from his thoughts by a sudden snap. Looking around Draco realized that Harry had forcefully shut the door. "Anyway, before that interruption I was asking what made you speak that remark," said Harry. "I already told you to shove off," Draco said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Draco was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall. He slid down the wall and looked up, confused. "Don't event think of reaching for your wand," said Harry who's wand was out and pointed at Draco. Again Draco was amazed at how Harry's actions resembled that of someone in Slytherin. He also realized for the first time that Harry was extremely powerful. "Now, I believe I had a question that I wanted answered," said Harry. Draco, who was still in shock, said, "There was no particular reason it's just, I got a D on that homework he handed back." "So did I," said Harry, putting away his wand and holding out a hand to pull Draco up. Draco raised his eyebrows. "We are stuck with each other for another half an hour we might as well be pleasant to each other until then. So what's a topic we can both talk about without ripping at each others throats?" "Quidditch," said Draco simply. "Alright then," said Harry sitting down and to Draco's astonishment he began to talk about Quidditch. He also incorporated Draco into the conversation by asking questions and eventually they got into a real conversation. 'It's nice,' thought Draco 'having someone intelligent to talk to.' In fact Draco and Harry both had such a pleasant time talking that both forgot the time and they ended up going half an hour over. "Draco, I trust, for your own pride's sake, you won't tell anyone that I was able to heck you before you could react," said Harry with a sweet smile. And with that he turned and head off to the Gryffindor common room. 'Wow he's awe-inspiring,' thought Draco, 'I wish I could be like that.' He gazed dreamily down the empty corridor and then the impact of what he just thought hit him. 'I don't want to be like him! I don't even like him.' Then that thought made him worry, 'No, of course I don't like him. He's a boy for heaven's sake. He's not even a handsome one.' he trailed off. 'I need sleep,' he thought. 'Yes that's it. I'll wake up in the morning and feel completely normal.' And with that he turned and headed back down the corridor to his common room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Yay! There is the next chapter. So what do you think? I know it's not very long but oh well. Please review and give me suggestions. How long do you think it should take them to realize they LIKE each other? How long should it take for them to realize the other likes them? Should I add more humor? More drama? More of both? R&R please!!! 


End file.
